The invention relates to a socket adaptor for attaching a prosthetic limb. More particularly, the invention relates to a socket adaptor that has flexible prongs that allow the socket adaptor to be readily conformed to a stump casting to a stump and allow subsequent attachment of a prosthetic limb.
Three prong laminating adaptors are often used in the prosthetic industry in the creation of laminated stump sockets. The laminated stump socket is fit over the stump of the patient, and is configured to allow the prosthetic device to be attached thereto. Accordingly the laminated stump socket must both fit comfortably on the stump, and have sufficient structural integrity to create a reliable connection to the prosthetic device. And of course, compatible hardware must be present to create the requisite connection to the prosthetic device.
To provide for these dual goals, the standard three prong adaptor has a threaded opening that allows a “pyramid” to be threaded thereinto; and has prongs that are pre-formed into a downward arc to approximately conform to the distal end of the stump. These three prong adaptors are made of cast heat-treated stainless steel, and thus are rigid and brittle. Prosthetists, in attempt to make the patient more comfortable by making the socket fit better, will try to bend the prongs to make them better conform to the stump. Attempts to bend the prongs, however, either result in an immediate fracture, or create cracks that weaken the integrity of the adaptor and result in later breakage and shearing with continued usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,773 to Carideo, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,232 to Van de Veen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,456 to Merlette disclose prosthetic limbs and devices that have an integral socket for the stump. Such devices do not allow variation of the prosthetic device and have a very limited ability to adapt to the stump of the patient.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.